VGCW/2014-03-11
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ '"Do Tigers Have Ghosts?" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Nappa trashes Sagat by landing a gory Bomber DX on a trash can! Other Plot Seifer and Fujin closes in on the Blue Ranger. Looks like they are finally doing their job. '"Shades of Vamphound" Match' Matchup Winner Results Both wrestlers returned to the ring after a month of vacancy. After eating a Miracle Punch from Mr. Satan, Little Mac returned the favor with a Star Punch, showing him how to punch. Other Plot Seifer finds out that the Blue Ranger is none other than Gary Oak! Gary reveals that he quit from the group after becoming Illidan's manager, but has no intention of revealing others' identities. '"Cyberdwarf?" Match' Matchup Winner Results CM Dunk gets stomped by Gray Fox in yet another humiliating loss. Other Plot Seifer reveals to Fujin and Raijin that Gary was the Blue Ring Ranger, and when asked why he didn't try and get more info, he says he didn't want to risk having Illidan attack him. 2 Rangers down, 4 to go. '"The Year of Luigi is DEAD!" Falls Count Anywhere VGCW VS. WWE Match' Matchup Winner Results Unbeknownst to the majority of the audience, Bray Wyatt appears out of nowhere to wrestle Luigi. In a short span of time, he uses Sister Abigail and pins Luigi. Other Plot Waluigi confronts Dracula about the fact that Dracula got into, and won, what should've been him alone facing Segata for the Casual Championship. Dracula then tells Waluigi that he'll give The People's Champion a Casual Championship match during the Royal Rumble show. '"Expand Nipples" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Knuckles constantly botches high-flying moves, while Diddy Kong lands most of them perfectly. However, Knuckles pins Diddy with a roll-up. Thanks Obama! Other Plot Kefka's Korner features Guile, who is unfazed by Kefka's usual taunts, stating that he intends to succeed where Duke Nukem has failed to do, and beat Proto Man. Kefka retorts with the fact that no matter the result, Guile won't earn a VGCW Championship title shot. Guile says he's not pleased, saying that this is America, the land of opportunity, bringing up the fact that Dracula earned a Casual Title shot for defeating Segata. Kefka reminds him that technically, VGCW is based in South London. Guile says no matter where he goes, ass kickings will follow. As he walks off, Kefka says, "GET A HAIRCUT!" '"Speed King of Awesome" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Gary Oak and Scorpion come out to the ring, and Gary reminds the VGCW crowd of his cilent's accomplishments, saying he deserves to be the next VGCW Champion. Scorpion then comes out, and challenges Illidan to a match. Illidan breaks his silence, accepting the challenge, but Gary manages to convince the two to wait until the next show '"Go Home and Be a Glitch Man" Match' Matchup Winner Results In a shocker, Guile defeats the new VGCW Champion like it was nothing, despite Proto Man trying to steal the Amerislam, and made it look easy. Other Plot Guile boasts his victory to Duke Nukem, who gets sick of the banter and appears to the ring. Both wrestlers agree to settle this with a match at the Royal Rumble. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Extreme Rules Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:Last Man Standing